Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland (607 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) Part 20 - Bright Heart Raccoon's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)
Cast: * Alice - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) * Alice's Sister - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) * Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) * The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) * The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) * The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) * The Walrus - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * The Carpenter - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Bill the Lizard - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) * The Rose - Cinderella * The Daisy - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * The Snooty Flower - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The White Rose - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) * The Lily - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) * Flowers - Others * The Caterpillar - Caractacus P. Doom (Avenger Penguins) * The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) * The Bird in the Tree - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) * The Cheshire Cat - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) * The Mad Hatter - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * The March Hare - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * The Dormouse - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * The Card Painters - Tryclyde (Super Mario Bros.) * The Card Soldiers - ????? * The Queen of Hearts - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * The King of Hearts - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) Transcripts: * Slappy Squirrel: Let the trial begin! * Bugs Bunny: Huh… your majesty… members of the jury… loyal subjects… * Thaddius Vent: A-hem… * Bugs Bunny: …and the Thaddius Vent. The prisoner at the bar is charged with enticing her majesty, the Slappy Squirrel, into a game of croquet, and thereby willfully… * Bright Heart Raccoon: But… * Bugs Bunny: …and with malice aforethought, teasing, tormenting, and otherwise annoying our beloved… * Slappy Squirrel: Don’t mind all that! Get to the part where I lose my temper. * Bugs Bunny: Bwbwbwl… thereby causing the queen to lose her temper. * Slappy Squirrel: Now, Ha ha… are you ready for your sentence? * Bright Heart Raccoon: Sentence? Ah, but there must be a verdict first! * Slappy Squirrel: Sentence first! Verdict afterwards. * Bright Heart Raccoon: But that just isn’t the way! * Slappy Squirrel: All ways are… * Bright Heart Raccoon: Your ways, your majesty. * Slappy Squirrel: Yes, my child. Off with her… * Thaddius Vent: Consider, my dear. Uh… we called no witnesses… Uh… couldn’t we hear… maybe one or two? Ha? Maybe? * Slappy Squirrel: Oh, very well. But get on with it! * Thaddius Vent: First witness! First witness! Ah, we’ll call the first witness. * Bugs Bunny: The Rabbit. * Thaddius Vent: Oh, oh, what do you know about this uh… unfortunate affair? * Rabbit: Nothing. * Slappy Squirrel: Nothing whatever? * Rabbit: Nothing whatever! * Slappy Squirrel: That’s very important! Jury, write that down! * Bright Heart Raccoon: Unimportant, uh… your majesty means of course… * Slappy Squirrel: Silence! Next witness. * Bugs Bunny: The Dale! * Slappy Squirrel: Well… * All-Stars: Shhh! * Slappy Squirrel: What have you to say about this? * Dale: Twinkle, twinkle, little bat. How I wonder… * Slappy Squirrel: That’s the most important piece of evidence we’ve heard yet. Write that down! * All-Stars: Twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle… * Bright Heart Raccoon: Twinkle, twinkle. What next? * Bugs Bunny: The Tigger! * Tigger: Oh… he he he he! * Slappy Squirrel: Off with your hat! * Tigger: Oh, my! He he he! * Thaddius Vent: And eh… where were you when this horrible crime was committed? * Tigger: I was home, drinking tea. Today you know is my unbirthday. * Thaddius Vent: Why, my dear! Today is your unbirthday too! * Slappy Squirrel: It is? * Rabbit & Tigger: It is? * All-Stars: It is? * Tigger, Rabbit and All-Stars: A very merry unbirthday! * Slappy Squirrel: To me? * Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh no! * Tigger, Rabbit and All-Stars: To you! A very merry unbirthday! * Slappy Squirrel: For me? * Tigger, Rabbit and All-Stars: For you! * Tigger: Now blow the candle out, my dear and make your wish come true! He he he. * Tigger, Rabbit and All-Stars: A very merry unbirthday, to you! * Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh! Your majesty! * Slappy Squirrel: Oh, yes, my dear? * Bright Heart Raccoon: Look! There he is now! * Slappy Squirrel: He? Where? Who? * Bright Heart Raccoon: The Pepe Le Pew! * Slappy Squirrel: Pepe Le Pew? * Dale: Pepe Le Pew! Pepe Le Pew? Pepe Le Pew Pepe Le Pew Pepe Le Pew Pepe Le Pew! * Rabbit: Hang on, hang on! * Tigger: This is terrible! * Dale: Pepe Le Pew Pepe Le Pew Pepe Le Pew Pepe Le Pew! * Tigger: Help! Help! * Thaddius Vent: Catch him! Stand in! * Rabbit: Catch him! Catch him! Go for it! * Tigger: Help him! Catch him! Give me the jam, the jam! * Thaddius Vent: The jam! The jam! By order of the king! * Tigger: The jam! * Slappy Squirrel: Let me have it! Somebody’s head is going to roll for this! A-ha! * Bright Heart Raccoon: The mushroom! * Slappy Squirrel: Off with her h…hmpf! * Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh, pooh. I’m not afraid of you! Why, you’re nothing but a pack of cards! * All-Stars: Huh? * Thaddius Vent: Rule forty-two: all persons more than a mile high must leave the court immediately. * Bright Heart Raccoon: I’m not a mile high. And I’m not leaving. * Slappy Squirrel: Hehehe… sorry! Rule forty-two, you know. * Bright Heart Raccoon: And as for you, your majesty! Your majesty indeed! Why, you’re not a Slappy Squirrel, but just a fat, pompous, bad tempered old ty- tyrant… Category:607 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Category:607 Looneys and Cartoon Studios's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts